


ประโลมตะวัน

by Majchapachee



Category: MDZS, ปรมาจารย์ลัทธิมาร, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Main character was raped, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Suicide Attempt, complex PTSD
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee
Summary: "ข้า... เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ย ขอสาบานต่อฟ้าดินว่าจะเอาเลือดเวินรั่วหานมาล้างเท้าชำระแค้นให้ซีเฉินให้จงได้!!!"
Relationships: wen ruohan／lan xichen, ์Nie Mingjue/Lan Xichen
Kudos: 15





	1. ตอนที่ ๑

ทั่วยุทธภพตอนนี้มีข่าวหนึ่งที่กำลังเป็นที่โจษจันไปทั่ว

ภายหลังการสละตำแหน่งประมุขของหลานฉี่เหริน ตระกูลหลานแห่งกูซูก็ได้ผู้นำคนใหม่ ซึ่งก็คือหลานชายคนโตของตระกูล... หลานซีเฉิน

ประมุขคนนี้แม้อายุยังเยาว์วัย ทว่าเก่งกาจปราดเปรื่องยิ่ง และยังมีรูปโฉมงดงามเป็นที่เลื่องลือ

ว่ากันว่าถ้าจัดอันดับเซียนรูปงามที่สุดในยุทธภพ เสียงส่วนใหญ่จะต้องเทไปที่สองหยกพี่น้องแห่งตระกูลหลานอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย

แต่ติดตรงที่ว่าหยกคนน้องนั้นมีบุคลิกเคร่งขรึม ไม่ค่อยเจรจาพาทีหรือมีมนุษยสัมพันธ์กับใครนัก จึงทำให้หยกคนพี่ผู้มีอัธยาศัยโอบอ้อมอารีได้อันดับหนึ่งไป

ยุทธภพในตอนนี้แบ่งออกเป็นห้าตระกูลเซียนใหญ่ อันได้แก่ ตระกูลเจียงแห่งอวิ๋นเมิ่ง ตระกูลหลานแห่งกูซู ตระกูลจินแห่งหลันหลิง ตระกูลเนี่ยแห่งชิงเหอ และตระกูลเวินแห่งฉีซาน โดยตำแหน่งประมุขสูงสุดหรือเซียนตูของทั้งห้าตระกูลตอนนี้เป็นของเวินรั่วหานแห่งตระกูลเวิน

ทุกปีจะมีงานชุมนุมตระกูลเซียนเกิดขึ้นเพื่อให้แต่ละตระกูลได้พบปะสังสรรค์กัน แลกเปลี่ยนข่าวสารซึ่งกันและกัน และเป็นการตรวจสอบไปในตัวว่าตระกูลไหนยังคงสวามิภักดิ์หรือเอาใจออกห่างจากเซียนตูหรือไม่

ซึ่งงานชุมนุมตระกูลเซียนนี้จัดขึ้นที่ปู้เย่เทียนแห่งฉีซาน เป็นสถานที่ที่รับรู้กันในความลึกลับน่าเกรงขาม บวกกับความแข็งแกร่งของกำลังพลตระกูลเวินที่มากกว่าอีกสี่ตระกูลรวมกันหลายส่วนก็ทำให้ใครที่คิดจะเลี่ยงไม่อยากเข้าร่วมชุมนุมต้องจำใจยอมไปเสียมิได้

"ซีเฉิน เจ้าพร้อมแล้วหรือยัง" 

สิ้นเสียงของชายกลางคน เงาร่างสง่างามในชุดประมุขตระกูลลายเมฆาสีฟ้าอ่อนก็เยื้องย่างมา ผมสีดำขลับถูกรวบไว้ครึ่งศีรษะประดับด้วยกวานเงินลายปะการัง ปล่อยชายผมยาวสลวย ใบหน้าปรากฏแววอ่อนโยนเป็นนิจคลี่ยิ้มสดใส 

"ข้าพร้อมแล้วขอรับท่านอา และจะปฏิบัติกิจในครั้งนี้ให้ดีที่สุด" 

หลานฉี่เหรินยกถ้วยชาขึ้นจิบ สายตาทอดมองหลานคนโตอย่างเป็นห่วง ถึงเวลาที่หลานซีเฉินขึ้นเป็นผู้นำตระกูลแล้ว เขาจำต้องปล่อยมือให้อีกฝ่ายได้ทำหน้าที่ด้วยตนเองเสียที

"เจ้ารู้ใช่ไหมว่าหัวข้อที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นในงานชุมนุมเซียนครั้งนี้คืออะไร? "

หลานซีเฉินยิ้มบาง

"ซีเฉินทราบดี และจะไม่แพร่งพรายให้ใครรับรู้ขอรับ" 

"อืม ดีแล้ว... ขอให้เจ้าโชคดีกับการทำหน้าที่แทนข้าในครั้งนี้นะ" 

"ขอรับท่านอา... ซีเฉินขอตัวลา" 

ผู้เป็นหลานคนโตยกมือขึ้นคำนับอย่างนอบน้อม ก่อนจะก้าวเดินด้วยท่วงท่าสง่างามไม่ช้าไม่เร็วออกจากเรือนวิจิตร และได้สวนกับคนอีกผู้หนึ่งที่มีใบหน้าละม้ายคล้ายกับตนเองส่วนหนึ่งทว่าเย็นชากว่าหลายส่วน

" วั่งจี"

" ท่านพี่"

สองพี่น้องยกมือคำนับกัน

" ข้าจะไปร่วมชุมนุมเซียนที่ปู้เย่เทียน อาจไม่อยู่ที่นี่สามวัน ฝากเจ้าดูแลทางนี้ด้วยนะ" 

"ท่านพี่โปรดวางใจ ข้าจะดูแลทางนี้ให้ดีที่สุด ขอให้ท่านโชคดีกับการเดินทางครั้งนี้ขอรับ" 

หลานซีเฉินยิ้มบางแทนคำตอบ ก่อนเดินจากไปพร้อมศิษย์ผู้ติดตามจำนวนหนึ่ง ใช้เวลาเหินกระบี่อยู่เกือบค่อนวันก็ถึงปู้เย่เทียน

งานชุมนุมเซียนในปีนี้ดูยิ่งใหญ่ไม่แพ้ปีก่อนๆ แต่สำหรับหลานซีเฉินที่เพิ่งก้าวเป็นประมุขในปีนี้กลับรู้สึกประหม่าขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย การไม่มีท่านอามาด้วยทำให้เขาไม่รู้จะวางตัวอย่างไรต่อหน้าประมุขเซียนน้อยใหญ่มากหน้าหลายตาที่เดินแลกสุราไปมาและเจรจาปราศรัยกันอย่างออกรส

และยิ่งการปรากฏกายของเขาที่ดูราวเทพเซียนลงมาจากสวรรค์จนทำให้ผู้คนทั้งหมดในที่นี้ถึงกับจ้องมองแบบตะลึงค้างมาที่เขาเป็นทางเดียวนี่อีก

"หนุ่มรูปงามคนนี้ข้าไม่เคยเห็นจากที่ใดมาก่อนเลย เขาเป็นใครกันนะ?..."

"อ้าว...ท่านไม่รู้หรอกหรือ? นั่นน่ะหลานฮวั่น นามรองซีเฉิน บุตรชายคนโตของประมุขหลานคนก่อน หลานชายคนโตของท่านหลานฉี่เหรินอย่างไรเล่า ไม่น่าเชื่อเลย...เพียงไม่กี่ปีก็เติบโตงดงามถึงเพียงนี้แล้ว..."

"สมกับตำแหน่งเซียนรูปงามอันดับหนึ่งในใต้หล้านัก แม้แต่เทพธิดาฉางเอ๋อหรือแม่นางไซซีก็ไม่อาจเทียบติด..."

"อายุเพียงเท่านี้ก็ได้เป็นประมุขตระกูลแล้ว ดูท่าว่านอกเหนือจากรูปงามแล้วความสามารถของเขาก็คงไม่แพ้ประมุขอีกสี่ตระกูลใหญ่ที่เหลือเลย..."

"....."

เสียงกระซิบกระซาบรอบกายทำให้หลานซีเฉินเริ่มออกท่าทางตกประหม่า ดวงตาดุจตากวางเหลือบมองซ้ายขวาอย่างไม่รู้ว่าจะวางตัวเช่นไร

... อยากให้ท่านอามาด้วยเหลือเกิน... 

พลั่ก! 

ด้วยความใจลอยจึงไม่ทันได้ระวังตนเผลอสะดุดเข้ากับร่างบุคคลหนึ่งที่อยู่ด้านหลัง ดวงตาคู่งามเบิกกว้างเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหันหน้ากลับไปหาคู่กรณีและรีบยกมือคำนับเป็นการขอโทษขอโพย

"ซีเฉินผิดไปแล้ว ขออภัยท่านด้วย" 

"ซีเฉิน?" 

เสียงห้าวใหญ่ราวฟ้าคำรามน่าเกรงขามดังขึ้น หลานซีเฉินเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง และพบว่าบุคคลตรงหน้าเป็นชายหนุ่มร่างกำยำอายุมากกว่าเขาราวสามสี่ปีได้ ใบหน้าคร้านคมดูดุดันทว่ามีเสน่ห์สมชายชาตรี เรือนผมมัดรวบเป็นหางม้าไม่เรียบร้อยแต่ก็ไม่กระเซิง ชุดเครื่องแบบประมุขสีเขียวอมเทาที่มีชายแขนเสื้อประดับลายศีรษะอสูรและคมดาบก็ทำให้หลานซีเฉินเดาได้ในทันทีว่าบุคคลนี้คือผู้ใด

... เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ย ประมุขแห่งชิงเหอเนี่ย... 

"เจ้าคือประมุขคนใหม่ของตระกูลหลานแห่งกูซู หลานซีเฉินสินะ"

น้ำเสียงดุดันฟังดูอ่อนลงหลายส่วนเช่นเดียวกับสายตาแข็งกร้าวในตอนแรกที่บัดนี้ทอประกายอ่อนโยนขึ้น

"ขอรับ ประมุขเนี่ย" ดวงตาคู่งามหลุบต่ำอย่างหวาดเกรงกับรังสีข่มขวัญของอีกฝ่าย 

"เอาเถอะ ในฐานะที่เจ้าเพิ่งเป็นประมุขได้ไม่นานก็คงจะไม่คุ้นเคยกับพิธีรีตองของงานนี้นัก ข้าไม่ถือสาหาความอะไรเจ้าหรอก" 

"ขอบคุณประมุขเนี่ยที่เมตตา" 

หลานซีเฉินยกมือคำนับอีกครั้งจนเนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยต้องคว้ามือไว้เป็นเชิงห้าม ทันใดนั้นก็เหมือนมีประกายไฟแล่นจากมือของทั้งคู่พร้อมกับความรู้สึกอุ่นซ่านแผ่จากจุดที่มือทั้งสองสัมผัสกัน

หลานซีเฉินสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย ดวงตาดุจตากวางมองมือใหญ่หนาที่กุมมือเรียวบางของตนไว้พร้อมกับใบหน้าเริ่มขับสีแดงระเรื่อ เขาชักมือออกอย่างนุ่มนวล เช่นเดียวกับอีกฝ่ายที่เหมือนจะเพิ่งรู้ตัวจึงได้รีบหดมือกลับและส่งเสียงกระแอมในลำคอแก้เก้อ

"เจ้ามีที่นั่งหรือยังซีเฉิน ถ้ายังไม่มีมานั่งข้างข้าก็ได้นะ เรียกข้าว่าพี่หมิงเจวี๋ยเถอะ คุยกับข้าไม่ต้องมีพิธีอะไรให้มากความ" 

"ซีเฉินขอบคุณความกรุณาของพี่หมิงเจวี๋ยขอรับ แต่น่าเสียดายว่าที่นั่งประมุขแต่ละตระกูลถูกจัดแจงไว้แล้ว ข้าขอตัวก่อนนะขอรับ เหมือนพิธีจะเริ่มแล้ว"

พูดจบก็ผละจากไป โดยที่เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยได้แต่ยืนมองจนลับสายตาพร้อมกับหัวใจที่เต้นแรงอย่างไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน

เมื่อประมุขทุกตระกูลประจำที่นั่งของตนแล้ว เสียงตะโกนถึงการมาของเซียนตูก็ดังขึ้น ประมุขเซียนทุกคนก้มหน้าโค้งคำนับทันที

" คารวะท่านเซียนตู" 

เสียงสะบัดแขนเสื้อดังพรึ่บเป็นสัญญาณว่าพอ ทุกคนจึงเงยหน้าขึ้นและยืนตรง หลานซีเฉินจึงใช้โอกาสนี้ลอบสำรวจคนที่นั่งอยู่บนบัลลังก์ 

เซียนตูเวินรั่วหานเป็นชายกลางคนที่ยังคงความสง่างามอยู่ แต่ดวงตาคู่นั้นกลับดูคมกริบร้ายกาจดุจตาเหยี่ยว หากตวัดมองใครคนที่ถูกมองก็เหมือนกับถูกชำแหละอวัยวะภายในออกมาโดยไม่ทันได้รู้ตัว

แต่ทันใดนั้น สองสายตาก็ประสานกันโดยบังเอิญ

ดวงตาดุจเหยี่ยวคู่นั้นเหมือนจะขยายขนาดวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนที่ประกายระยิบระยับเป็นมันจะฉายแววออกมาจนหลานซีเฉินต้องหลบสายตา

สายตานั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกหนาวสลับร้อนอย่างประหลาด และยังรู้สึกด้วยว่าหลังจากที่สายตาคู่นั้นกวาดมองคนไปทั่วโถงอย่างผ่านๆแล้วก็กลับมาจ้องที่เขาอย่างไม่วางตา

"เอาล่ะทุกท่าน ที่ข้าเรียกทุกท่านมาชุมนุมในวันนี้ก็เพื่อจะถามอะไรบางอย่าง ช่วงนี้ข้ารู้สึกได้ถึงพลังงานประหลาดบางอย่าง ที่อาจเป็นของเหล็กทมิฬในยุคโบราณ" 

เสียงฮือฮาดังเซ็งแซ่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะสงบลงเมื่อเวินรั่วหานปรายตามอง 

"ข้าจึงอยากทราบว่า พวกท่านรู้สึกอะไรแบบที่ข้ารู้สึกหรือไม่? "

ประมุขแต่ละคนมีท่าทีเหรอหรา ราวกับไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายถามไปเพื่อวัตถุประสงค์อันใด ทั้งที่ในใจจริงต่างหวาดกลัวจนเนื้อเต้น... ขืนบอกว่ารู้สึกเช่นเดียวกันคงโดนทัพเวินบุกไปรื้อค้นแน่

"เรียนเซียนตู ดูจากท่าทีของประมุขทุกท่านแล้วพวกเขาก็คงจะไม่รู้เรื่องนี้จริงๆ ขอรับ ไม่เช่นนั้นแล้วไหนเลยพวกเขาจะเงียบไป" 

เสียงนุ่มทุ้มดุจเสียงสวรรค์เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้น ประมุขหลายตระกูลต่างลอบถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกอยู่ในใจ

เวินรั่วหานปรายสายตามองที่มาของเสียง แล้วก็หยุดที่ร่างงามสง่าในชุดสีฟ้าอ่อนไม่ไกลกันนัก

" เจ้าคิดว่าการเงียบจะหมายความว่าไม่รู้เพียงอย่างเดียวงั้นหรือ? 

" หามิได้ขอรับ ประมุขทุกท่านในที่นี้ไม่กล้า ขุมกำลังฉีซานเวินแข็งแกร่งนัก ไม่ว่าใครก็ต้านทานไม่ได้ ทั้งสี่ตระกูลใหญ่ไหนเลยจะคิดปิดบังท่าน"

เวินรั่วหานจ้องมองใบหน้างามล้ำสุดในโลกเซียนครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะยกยิ้ม

"ที่เจ้าว่ามามันก็ถูก ข้าจะคอยจับสังเกตเรื่องนี้ต่อไปแล้วกัน"

ประมุขเซียนทั้งหลายรู้สึกผ่อนคลายลง ในที่สุดวันนี้ก็มีผู้กล้าเป็นกระบอกเสียงพูดแทนพวกเขา แถมคนๆ นั้นยังทำให้เซียนตูพอใจด้วย

"ข้าไม่มีอะไรแล้ว เชิญสังสรรค์ต่อได้... จริงสิ... ข้าขอยินดีกับตระกูลหลานแห่งกูซูที่ได้ผู้นำคนใหม่ด้วยนะ หวังว่าเจ้าจะปฏิบัติหน้าที่นี้เป็นอย่างดี" 

น้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนดังขึ้นพร้อมกับแววตาทอดมองประมุขหนุ่มอย่างเอ็นดู แต่ถ้าสังเกตให้ลึกซึ้งจะเห็นว่ามีแววกระลิ้มกระเหลี่ยน่าขนลุกอยู่เสี้ยวหนึ่ง

หลานซีเฉินยิ้มฝืดก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นคำนับ 

" ขอบคุณเซียนตู ซีเฉินจะปฏิบัติหน้าที่นี้ให้ดีที่สุดขอรับ"

จากนั้นก็เป็นการพบปะสังสรรค์ร่วมกันระหว่างประมุขตระกูลต่างๆ รวมถึงเซียนตู ในตอนนี้หลานซีเฉินรู้สึกผ่อนคลายลงเนื่องจากเริ่มคุ้นชินกับสังคม ทำให้เขาเจรจากับประมุขคนอื่นได้อย่างคล่องแคล่วกว่าในตอนแรก และสร้างความประทับใจให้แก่เหล่าประมุขเซียนใหญ่ทั้งสี่เป็นอย่างยิ่ง

ประมุขเจียงเฟิงเหมียนแห่งอวิ๋นเมิ่งมองเขาด้วยสายตาเอ็นดูในฐานะประมุขรุ่นน้อง

ประมุขจินกวงซ่านแห่งหลันหลิงมองเขาอย่างชื่นชมกับหน้าตาบวกพรสวรรค์ แต่ในใจก็นึกเสียดายที่เขาเป็นบุรุษ หากประมุขหลานเป็นสตรีแล้วเขาคงไม่รอช้าที่จะเก็บอีกฝ่ายเข้าในคลังอนุฯ

ประมุขเวินรั่วหานแห่งฉีซานให้ความเมตตาเป็นอย่างมากกับการที่เขาเป็นประมุขตระกูลรุ่นเยาว์ หากแต่บางครั้งก็... ถึงเนื้อถึงตัวกับเขามากไปหน่อย จนรู้สึกได้ถึงการคุกคาม

ประมุขเนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยแห่งชิงเหอให้ความสนิทสนมกับเขาราวกับพี่ชายคนหนึ่ง แต่ในความสนิทสนมนี้ทำให้เขารู้สึกอบอุ่นใจอย่างประหลาด

.......................................................................................................................................................................................

ติดตามต่อในตอนที่ ๒


	2. ตอนที่ ๒

หลังงานเลี้ยงสังสรรค์เลิกรา ประมุขตระกูลอื่นๆ พากันทยอยกลับ หลานซีเฉินก็รู้สึกอ่อนล้าทว่าพอใจกับการปฏิบัติหน้าที่ประมุขเป็นครั้งแรกอย่างยิ่ง

แต่เขากลับรู้สึกถึงความผิดปกติที่เกิดขึ้นกับตนเอง เมื่อลองเพ่งจิตก็พบว่าพลังปราณในร่างติดขัด ไหลเวียนไม่สะดวก ราวกับได้รับพิษหรือคาถาบางอย่างสะกดไว้

หากเป็นพิษก็เป็นพิษที่ไม่มีสีกลิ่นรส ผู้ถูกพิษจึงไม่รู้สึกตัว หากเป็นอาคมก็เป็นอาคมที่มีแต่เซียนชั้นสูงเหนือระดับท่านอาขึ้นไปจึงจะแก้ได้

... ใครกันที่มีความสามารถทำเช่นนี้ได้... 

"ประมุขหลาน เจ้าเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?" 

เสียงนุ่มทุ้มดังขึ้นจนหลานซีเฉินสะดุ้ง 

"เซียนตู... ข้า... " 

เวินรั่วหานเอื้อมมือจับใบหน้าของเขาพร้อมกับเอ่ยด้วยแววตาดูเป็นห่วง

"หน้าเจ้าดูซีดลงนะ พักค้างคืนที่ปู้เย่เทียนสักคืนก่อนดีไหม แล้วพรุ่งนี้เช้าค่อยกลับกูซู"

คำพูดของอีกฝ่ายฟังดูเมตตาอย่างยิ่ง แต่สัญชาตญานกลับส่งสัญญาณเตือนถึงอันตรายในคำพูดนั้น

" ขอบคุณเซียนตูที่เป็นห่วง แต่ข้าพอจะกลับกูซูได้อยู่ขอรับ" 

หลานซีเฉินเอ่ยพลางฝืนยิ้ม แต่เขากลับรู้สึกว่าสถานการณ์ช่างไม่เป็นใจให้เขาหนีจากจุดนี้ได้เลย ทั้งร่างอ่อนเพลียไร้กำลังหนักขึ้นจนไม่อาจทำได้แม้แต่ก้าวเดิน

"ท่าทางของเจ้าดูท่าจะไม่ไหวจริงๆ เสียแล้วล่ะ มา มาพักที่ห้องรับรองก่อนเถอะ"

เวินรั่วหานคว้าแขนข้างหนึ่งของเขาพาดบ่า มืออีกข้างหนึ่งประคองสีข้างไว้ ทว่าเขารู้สึกได้บ่อยครั้งว่ามือข้างนั้นมักเลื่อนลงมาขยำที่สะโพกจนรู้สึกหวาดกลัวขึ้นมา

เขาพยายามขืนตัวออก แต่มืออีกฝ่ายก็คว้ากระชับแน่นขึ้นจนหมดหนทางหนี

" พวกเจ้าจงไปบอกกับเหล่าศิษย์ตระกูลหลานด้วยว่าประมุขหลานไม่สบายอาหารผิดสำแดง ข้าจึงให้เขาพักผ่อนก่อน เชิญพวกเขากลับไปได้ไม่ต้องห่วง" 

เวินรั่วหานสั่งข้ารับใช้ที่อยู่บริเวณนั้น พวกเขาคำนับตอบอย่างแข็งขัน... พร้อมกับดวงตาเป็นประกายอย่างเข้าใจถึงนัยยะแฝงของคำสั่งนี้

หลานซีเฉินอ้าปากจะเอ่ยคัดค้าน แต่ก็อ่อนล้าเกินกว่าจะพูด พร้อมกับที่ตัวเองถูกลากเข้าไปในห้องนอนรับรองแขกของตระกูลเวิน

"เซียนตู... ท่านไม่จำเป็นต้องดูแลข้าหรอกขอรับ... เกรงใจท่านเปล่าๆ" 

หลานซีเฉินเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนแรงยามถูกวางลงกับเตียง ความรู้สึกหวาดระแวงฉายผ่านดวงตาดุจตากวางยามเห็นสายตาเหมือนผู้ล่าของอีกฝ่ายจ้องมองกลับ

"จะไม่ให้ดูแลได้อย่างไรล่ะ ในเมื่อเจ้าอ่อนแอเช่นนี้ อีกอย่างหลานฉี่เหรินต้องตำหนิข้าแน่หากปล่อยให้หลานชายคนโตเป็นอะไรไป"

เวินรั่วหานยิ้มพลางลูบไล้มือเรียวขาวดุจหยกสลักชั้นดีของประมุขหลานจนอีกฝ่ายขนลุกซู่

"ยิ่งเจ้างดงามถึงเพียงนี้ด้วยแล้ว..." 

มือใหญ่ยกมือเรียวขาวขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก ก่อนลากไล้ลิ้นไปทั่วซอกนิ้วจนถึงข้อมือด้านใน หลานซีเฉินเบิกตากว้าง พยายามขัดขืนแต่ก็ไม่อาจทำได้ดั่งใจนึก

"ท่าน... ท่านจะทำอะไร..." 

"ซีเฉิน... ข้าหลงใหลในตัวเจ้า" เวินรั่วหานเอ่ยเสียงพร่าด้วยแรงตัณหาพร้อมกับแววตาเป็นประกาย "คืนนี้ยอมตกเป็นของข้าเสียเถอะ" 

หลานซีเฉินตกตะลึงก่อนจะรวบรวมกำลังที่มีอยู่เบี่ยงตัวหลบอีกฝ่าย แต่ก็ช้ากว่ามือใหญ่ที่ตะปบร่างเอาไว้ เขาจึงทั้งดิ้นและส่งเสียงร้องขอความช่วยเหลืออย่างสุดความสามารถ

"ชู่วว... เด็กน้อย เงียบเสียงเสียเถอะ ตะโกนไปก็ไม่มีใครได้ยินเจ้าหรอก เก็บเสียงเจ้าไว้ครางหวานๆ ใต้ร่างข้าจะดีกว่า" 

"ปล่อยข้า... เซียนตู... ได้โปรด" 

หลานซีเฉินอ้อนวอนด้วยสีหน้าชวนให้สงสาร แต่สีหน้านี้กลับปลุกกำหนัดของอีกฝ่ายให้พลุ่งพล่านแทน เวินรั่วหานกดร่างของเขาไว้กับเตียงก่อนจะนั่งคร่อมทับขาทั้งสองข้างไว้จนไม่อาจกระดิก รู้สึกได้ถึงความแข็งขืนกำลังกดอยู่บนต้นขาจนบังเกิดความหวาดผวาผุดขึ้นในใจ

"เจ้าอย่าฝืนเลย ตอนนี้พลังปราณของเจ้าถูกสะกดไว้ กว่าผนึกจะคลาย เจ้าก็คงถึงสวรรค์ไปหลายรอบแล้ว เรามามีความสุขกันดีกว่าน่า" 

เวินรั่วหานกระซิบข้างใบหูก่อนลากลิ้นเลียและขบเม้ม เสียงเฉอะแฉะหยาบโลนที่ดังขึ้นทำให้หลานซีเฉินย่นหน้าด้วยความขยะแขยง เขาทำทีเป็นโอนอ่อนตามสัมผัสนั้น ก่อนจะรวบรวมกำลังอีกครั้งและอัดหัวเข่าเข้าไปที่จุดยุทธศาสตร์ของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแรงจนเวินรั่วหานผงะร้องเสียงหลง แล้วรีบกระเสือกกระสนคลานลงจากเตียงไปยังประตูห้องที่ถูกปิดตาย

เวินรั่วหานคู้ตัวและมีใบหน้าซีดสลับเขียวคล้ำขณะมองร่างงามคลานไปที่ประตูด้วยดวงตาวาวโรจน์ เขาขบฟันกรอดก่อนลุกพรวดไปหาเป้าหมาย

"ดี! ... ชอบให้รุนแรงใช่ไหม... งั้นข้าจะไม่อ่อนโยนกับเจ้าแล้วนะ!" 

มือใหญ่คว้าดึงเรือนผมยาวสลวยจนหลานซีเฉินหน้าหงายขณะนิ้วเรียวกำลังจะผลักประตูออกได้ ก่อนหมัดลุ่นๆ จะชกเข้าที่ท้องอย่างแรงจนสำลักลมหายใจ ได้แต่อ้าปากพะงาบขณะถูกลากกลับไปที่เตียงดังเดิม

ร่างของเขาถูกเหวี่ยงลงบนเตียงอย่างไร้ปราณี พร้อมกับมือใหญ่ฉีกกระชากเสื้อคลุมตัวบางด้านนอกจนขาดวิ่น เสียงผ้าขาดดังแว่วในอากาศทำให้เขารู้สึกหวาดผวา ก่อนจะยิ่งตกตะลึงสุดขีดเมื่ออีกฝ่ายใช้เศษเสื้อคลุมของเขาทำเป็นเชือกพันธนาการขึงพืดมือทั้งสองข้างไว้กับหัวเตียง

"ได้โปรด...อย่า..."

เสียงสั่นเครือเอ่ยเเผ่วเบาพร้อมกับดวงตาฉายแววหวาดกลัวสุดขีด ขณะที่อีกฝ่ายเริ่มปลดผ้าคาดเอวของเขาและของตนเองออก

"ข้าอยากรู้นักว่าเรือนร่างใต้อาภรณ์ของเจ้าจะงดงามขนาดไหน" 

มือทั้งคู่แหวกสาบเสื้อออก ก่อนกระตุกปมเชือกของเสื้อซับในตัวบางสีขาวแหวกคลี่จนแผ่นอกขาวผ่องดุจหยกขาวเนื้อดีปรากฏแก่สายตา

เวินรั่วหานตะลึงจนหยุดหายใจไปครู่หนึ่ง ความงามตรงหน้าทำให้เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสผิวเนื้อเรียบลื่นนุ่มอุ่นละมุนฝ่ามือ

" ซีเฉิน ผิวเจ้าสวยมาก" 

เสียงแหบพร่าด้วยแรงอารมณ์ดังขึ้น ก่อนสายตาจะหยุดอยู่ที่เมล็ดทับทิมทั้งสองบนแผ่นอกขาวมีลอนกล้ามแต่พองาม

"เหมือนตรงนี้ของเจ้าจะแข็งแล้วนะ ท่าทางข้าต้องลองลิ้มรสดูเสียหน่อย" 

ริมฝีปากหยักยกยิ้มกริ่ม ก่อนก้มลงดูดเม้มเมล็ดทับทิมข้างหนึ่งเรียกเสียงครางเครือจากร่างข้างใต้ ขณะที่มือข้างหนึ่งก็เล่นกับอีกข้างไม่ให้น้อยหน้า

หลานซีเฉินหลับตาแน่นขณะส่งเสียงครางปนสะอื้น ความอัปยศก่อตัวขึ้นในใจยามรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นนอกจากต้องจำนน

"ทะ...ทำไมท่านจึงทำเช่นนี้ ข้าทำเรื่องอันใดให้ท่านขุ่นข้องหมองใจงั้นหรือ?" 

หลานซีเฉินถามเสียงสั่น แม้จะหวาดกลัวเพียงใดแต่ถ้าได้รับรู้ต้นเหตุการกระทำของอีกฝ่ายเสียหน่อยก็ถือเป็นเรื่องดีกว่าไม่รู้อะไรเลย

"หึ... ตรงกันข้าม เจ้าทำให้ข้าพอใจอย่างมากทีเดียว" เวินรั่วหานแค่นเสียงขณะพรมจูบประทับรอยบนหน้าท้องขาวที่มีกล้ามเนื้อสมส่วนพองาม "เพียงแต่ข้าไม่อาจลืมความเจ็บแสบที่ท่านอาเจ้ากระทำกับข้าได้" 

หลานซีเฉินอึ้งไป... ท่านอาทำอะไรให้ชายผู้นี้เกิดความแค้นจนมาลงกับเขากันแน่เนี่ย? 

" แต่นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องระหว่างท่านกับท่านอาข้า ไยท่านต้องมาลงมือกับข้าด้วย!" 

เวินรั่วหานยกยิ้มและเอานิ้วแตะริมฝีปากอีกฝ่ายเป็นเชิงให้หยุดพูด ก่อนเอื้อมมือไปด้านหลังท้ายทอยแล้วจิกกระชากผมจนเหยื่อร้องเสียงหลง

"ตีวัวกระทบคราดไงล่ะเด็กน้อย เป็นวิธีง่ายๆ แต่สร้างความเจ็บปวดเหลือแสนให้หลานฉี่เหรินผู้รักความถูกต้องเถรตรงเป็นอย่างดีเชียวล่ะ เขาจะทำสีหน้าอย่างไรนะเวลาได้รู้ว่าหลานชายคนโตผู้ที่เขาหมายมั่นปั้นมือให้เป็นหน้าตาของตระกูลกลับต้องมาร้องครวญครางใต้ร่างข้าราวสุนัขติดสัดยามที่ข้าได้ชำแรกเข้าไปในกายเขา"

หลานซีเฉินถลึงตา ความเจ็บจากการถูกกระชากผมไม่เท่ากับคำพูดหยามเกียรติที่อีกฝ่ายพ่นออกมา 

"แกมันโรคจิต!!!" เขาแค่นเสียงตอบพลางจ้องกลับอย่างแค้นเคือง

เวินรั่วหานกระตุกยิ้มก่อนปล่อยมือจนศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายกระแทกกับฟูกเบื้องล่างจนเกิดเสียงดังตุ้บ หลานซีเฉินนิ่วหน้า ทั้งมึนงงทั้งปวดหนึบทั่วศีรษะ ความรู้สึกหลากหลายอย่างปนเปกันจนแยกไม่ออกว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรดี

เมื่อเล่นกับร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายจนพอใจแล้ว เวินรั่วหานก็หยัดกายขึ้น ก่อนคลายปมกางเกงของตนแล้วเผยกระบี่ประจำกายเล่มใหญ่ที่กำลังชี้ผงาดอย่างห้าวหาญออกมา

"มะ... ไม่... อย่านะ..." 

หลานซีเฉินหวีดร้องอย่างตกใจสุดขีดพร้อมกับเบิกตากว้าง เหงื่อเย็นไหลซึมยามรับรู้ได้ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตนต่อไป เขาดิ้นพล่านในทันทีโดยไม่สนใจว่าข้อมือจะถลอกเป็นแผลหรือไม่ เรียวขาทั้งสองพยายามหุบเข้าหากัน

"อย่าดิ้นน่า" 

มือใหญ่ทั้งคู่ยึดขาทั้งสองไว้และฉีกกระชากกางเกงจนขาดไม่เหลือชิ้นดี ก่อนจะจับเรียวขาขาวแยกออกกว้าง เผยให้เห็นดอกเบญจมาศแรกแย้มสีชมพูที่ไม่เคยมีใครได้เห็นจนถนัดสายตา

เวินรั่วหานหายใจถี่ด้วยความตื่นเต้น ความต้องการบดขยี้เบญจมาศดอกนั้นพุ่งสูงจนไม่รีรอที่จะนำกระบี่ของตนเทียบประจำตำแหน่ง ผิดกับหลานซีเฉินที่ตัวสั่นระริกด้วยความหวาดผวา ความอัปยศอดสูแล่นริ้วจนต้องหลั่งน้ำตายามปลายกระบี่วนไล้อยู่ตรงจุดสงวนที่ไม่เคยมีใครได้สัมผัส

"ไม่... อย่า... ได้โปรด...อ๊าาาาาาาา!!!" 

เสียงหวีดร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวดดังขึ้นเมื่อถูกรุกล้ำภายในคราวเดียว พร้อมกับเสียงสูดปากอย่างสุขสมกับความอุ่นร้อนคับแน่นของร่างข้างใต้ เวินรั่วหานหายใจหอบหลังส่งกระบี่เข้าไปจนมิดเล่ม ก่อนปรายตามองใบหน้างดงามที่บิดเบี้ยวด้วยความทรมานอาบด้วยน้ำตานองหน้า

" อา... ซีเฉิน... ข้างในกายเจ้าอุ่นและแน่นดีเหลือเกิน ข้าแทบทนไม่ไหวแล้ว" 

ใบหน้าทรงเสน่ห์ร้ายกาจซุกเข้ากับซอกคอขาวนวลสูดกลิ่นไม้หอมจางๆ พร้อมกับจูบซับฝากรอยสีกุหลาบไว้ ก่อนเริ่มขยับสะโพกเป็นจังหวะจนเตียงโยกคลอน

หลานซีเฉินขบฟันแน่น น้ำตาไหลพรั่งพรูราวสายไข่มุก ความเจ็บปวดแล่นริ้วจากช่วงล่างราวกับถูกเลื่อยขึ้นสนิมเกรอะชำแหละร่างกายให้แยกจากกันเป็นสองซีกยามถูกย่ำยีอย่างป่าเถื่อนโดยไม่มีการเล้าโลมและเตรียมความพร้อมใด ๆ กลิ่นคาวที่อวลในอากาศและความรู้สึกเหนียวหนืดตรงหว่างขาทำให้เขารู้ว่าบาดแผลฉีกขาดในบริเวณนั้นสาหัสสากรรจ์ขนาดไหน

เสียงครางสะอื้นอย่างเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวระคนกับความอดสูใจดังพร้อมกับเสียงคำรามต่ำในลำคออย่างสุขสมที่ได้พรากความบริสุทธิ์ของคนงามอันดับหนึ่งแห่งยุทธภพ ทุกแรงกระแทกกระทั้นดุจค้อนตอกเสาเข็มครั้งหนึ่งตามมาด้วยเสียงร้องโหยหวนจนกระทั่งไม่มีเสียงจะให้ร้องออกมา ดวงตาดุจตากวางเหม่อลอยเอ่อล้นด้วยหยาดน้ำตายามร่างกายถูกรุกล้ำเชยชมโดยที่เจ้าตัวไม่เต็มใจ

ภายใต้เงาดำมืดที่กำลังเคลื่อนไหวอยู่เหนือร่างของเขาและเสียงของปีศาจดังก้องหู ภาพในมโนสำนึกของเขาก็หวนย้อนกลับไปยังป่าไม้เขียวขจี น้ำตกใสเย็น ขุนเขาที่ปกคลุมด้วยเมฆหมอกตลอดทั้งปีของอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ จากนั้นใบหน้าของคนสามคนก็ผุดขึ้นมา

... ท่านอา... วั่งจี... 

... พี่หมิงเจวี๋ย... 

รอยยิ้มบางคลี่วูบหนึ่งพร้อมกับมือที่ขยับกางออกราวกับไขว่คว้าหาพวกเขา 

... ช่วยข้าด้วย... 

สายตาของหลานซีเฉินพร่าเลือนพร้อมกับความรู้สึกถึงของเหลวอุ่นร้อนฉีดเข้ามาในร่างและเสียงครางทุ้มแสดงการถึงสวรรค์ของร่างด้านบน ก่อนสติที่เหลืออยู่จะดับวูบลง... 

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

โปรดติดตามต่อในตอนที่ ๓


	3. ตอนที่ ๓

ดวงตาคู่งามเปรอะเปื้อนด้วยคราบน้ำตาค่อยๆ ลืมขึ้นอย่างยากลำบาก ความเจ็บระบมแล่นไปทั่วร่างจนไม่อยากจะลุกไปไหน แต่เมื่อนึกขึ้นได้ว่าก่อนหน้านั้นเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตน น้ำตาก็หลั่งไหลออกมาเป็นสาย

... หมดสิ้นแล้ว... ตัวข้าในตอนนี้แปดเปื้อนจนไม่ควรค่ากับสิ่งใดแล้ว... 

ดวงตาคู่งามเหลือบมองไปรอบห้องมืดสลัวมีเพียงแสงประทีปรางๆ จากด้านนอกประตูเท่านั้น และใจชื้นขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยที่อย่างน้อยตอนนี้คนชั่วช้าคนนั้นไม่ได้อยู่ในห้อง

เขาสลบไปราวหนึ่งชั่วยาม พลังปราณของเขาน่าจะกลับคืนมาได้แปดส่วน

ตอนนี้สิ่งที่ควรทำคือหาทางออกจากฉีซานกลับไปยังกูซูให้เร็วที่สุด จากนั้นค่อยปล่อยเศษซากหัวใจที่แตกสลายออกมา

หลานซีเฉินลองกระตุกมือทั้งคู่อย่างแรง เสียงผ้าขาดดังแว่วในอากาศ พร้อมกับดวงตาฉายแววยินดีที่พลังปราณของตนกลับคืนมา แต่แล้วดวงตาทั้งคู่กลับร้อนผ่าวพร้อมกับหยาดน้ำรื้นขึ้น ยามเหลือบเห็นร่องรอยโลหิตสีแดงสดและของเหลวขุ่นขาวแห่งความอัปยศที่เปรอะเปื้อนบนอาภรณ์บริเวณหว่างขา 

ประมุขหนุ่มหลับตาอย่างเจ็บปวด ก่อนกัดฟันหยิบผ้าคาดเอวพร้อมตราหยกลงมือแต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อยที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ พร้อมกับควานหาถุงเอกภพเพื่อตรวจสอบว่ามีอะไรถูกขโมยไปหรือไม่

ความโล่งใจผุดขึ้นเมื่อพบว่าไม่มีสิ่งใดหาย หนำซ้ำโชคยังเข้าข้างเมื่อมือเรียวคว้ายันต์หายตัวติดขึ้นมา 

... อย่างน้อยข้าก็ได้ออกจากฉีซานเร็วขึ้น... 

มือเรียวสะบัดเบาๆ ร่ายคาถา แสงเรืองรองสีเขียวฉายวูบหนึ่งก่อนที่ร่างของเขาจะหายวับไปในทันที

...................................................... 

ที่เรือนวิจิตรปรากฏแสงไฟสว่างวอมแวมแม้จะเข้ายามไฮ่อันเป็นเวลาที่คนตระกูลหลานต้องเข้านอนแล้ว แต่ก็ยังมีร่างคนสองคนนั่งประจำอยู่ที่โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือด้วยท่าทีราวกับรอใครสักคน

เงาร่างตะคุ่มของบุคคลหนึ่งซ่อนตัวอยู่ในเงามืด ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ก้าวเดินอย่างเงียบกริบที่สุดผ่านเรือนแห่งนี้ไป

"ซีเฉิน?" 

เงาร่างนั้นชะงักทันที ก่อนจะโผล่ออกมาจากกรอบประตูเพียงเสี้ยวหนึ่งภายใต้เเสงเทียนสลัวราง

ผู้เป็นอาและน้องชายลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะและเดินตรงมา ก่อนจะมีสีหน้าตกใจเล็กน้อยที่เห็นหลานชายคนโตของตระกูลกลับมาด้วยสภาพผิดกับขาไปงานชุมนุมตระกูลเซียนที่ฉีซาน

กวานเงินลายปะการังและผ้าคาดหัวบิดเบี้ยวไม่ตรงตำแหน่งเดิม ผมยาวสลวยดำขลับยุ่งเหยิง เสื้อคลุมบางสีฟ้าด้านนอกหายไป ใบหน้าที่ประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มนุ่มนวลสดใสอยู่เป็นนิจเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบน้ำตา

"ซีเฉิน เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเจ้า?" 

หลานฉี่เหรินเบิกตากว้าง ขณะที่หลานวั่งจีมองพี่ชายด้วยสายตาเป็นห่วง

หลานซีเฉินหลุบตาลง

"ท่านอาไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง เป็นเเค่เรื่องเล็กน้อย... ซีเฉินขอลา"

เขาเอ่ยเสียงพร่าพลางกระตุกฝืนยิ้มและทำท่าว่าจะเดินหนี แต่หลานวั่งจีกลับยึดแขนเขาไว้ 

" ท่านพี่"

ผู้เป็นน้องมองลงต่ำไปที่ชายกระโปรงด้านหลังของพี่ชายด้วยดวงตาที่เบิกกว้างเพราะเห็นคราบเลือดสีแดงฉานเปรอะเปื้อนอยู่เต็ม

หลานฉี่เหรินมองตามสายตาของหลานคนเล็ก จากนั้นคิ้วทั้งคู่ก็เลิกขึ้นด้วยอาการตกใจสุดขีด

"ซีเฉิน! เลือดที่เปื้อนนี่คือสิ่งใด!" 

หลานซีเฉินชะงักไป ก่อนดวงตาคู่งามแดงช้ำจะเอ่อคลอด้วยหยาดน้ำใส

"ให้ข้าดูเดี๋ยวนี้!" 

หลานซีเฉินมีสีหน้าบิดเบี้ยวพร้อมกับส่ายหน้าให้ทั้งผู้เป็นอาและน้องชาย ก่อนจะหาทางขืนตัวหนี

"วั่งจี! ยึดตัวพี่เจ้าไว้!" 

"ไม่... ไม่... ไม่... อย่านะ... "

หลานซีเฉินกระซิบบอกน้องชาย แต่อีกฝ่ายได้แต่ถอนหายใจและรวบตัวพี่ชายไว้ในอ้อมแขนแม้ว่าผู้เป็นพี่จะดิ้นรนเพียงใด

หลานฉี่เหรินคว้าชายกระโปรงของหลานคนโตไว้พร้อมกับถลกเปิดขึ้น

"ไม่ๆๆๆ อย่าเปิดนะ... อย่า..." 

เมื่อถลกกระโปรงเปรอะเปื้อนเลือดเป็นด่างดวงขึ้น หลานฉี่เหรินก็แทบสิ้นสติ

ภายใต้กระโปรงเผยให้เห็นเรียวขาขาวที่ปรากฏรอยช้ำสีกุหลาบเป็นจ้ำๆ แต่เลวร้ายที่สุดคือบริเวณซอกขาที่แสดงร่องรอยความอัปยศของการถูกย่ำยีเกียรติ คราบเลือดแห้งกรังยังคงติดอยู่พร้อมกับร่องรอยน้ำรักขาวขุ่นปนโลหิตไหลรินลงตามต้นขาด้านใน

หลานซีเฉินชะงักครู่หนึ่งเมื่อรู้ว่าผู้เป็นอาเห็นความจริงแล้ว ก่อนที่จะมีสีหน้าบิดเบี้ยวและปล่อยโฮดังลั่นอย่างสุดกลั้นไร้ความอับอายในอ้อมแขนของน้องชาย

หลานฉี่เหรินทรุดลงนั่งกับพื้นเรือน ทั้งร่างสั่นระริก ดวงตาดูเจ็บปวดจนมีหยาดน้ำเอ่อคลอ 

"ไม่น่าเลย... ข้าไม่น่าปล่อยให้เจ้าไปคนเดียวเลย..." 

ชายกลางคนพึมพำเสียงเบา น้ำตาไหลยามคิดว่าหลานคนโตจะต้องเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวทั้งร่างกายและจิตใจขนาดไหนหลังผ่านเรื่องเลวทรามนี้มาทั้งที่ยังเป็นประมุขตระกูลได้ไม่ถึงปี

หลานวั่งจีเหลือบมองพี่ชายที่อาศัยตนเองเป็นที่พักพิงจากความเจ็บปวดที่โถมกระหน่ำใส่ทั้งทางร่างกายและจิตใจ เขาก็กระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นขึ้น ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายได้ซุกหน้าสะอื้นไห้อยู่เงียบๆ จนกระทั่งผล็อยหลับไป

เขาค่อยๆ ทรุดนั่งลงและวางศีรษะพี่ชายลงบนตัก

"ท่านอา ต่อจากนี้เราจะทำอย่างไรกับท่านพี่ดีขอรับ?" 

หลานฉี่เหรินมองใบหน้าเปื้อนคราบน้ำตาของหลานคนโตที่หลับไปด้วยความอ่อนเพลียแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ กระพริบตาไล่หยาดน้ำใสที่เอ่อคลอ

"เราคงต้องอยู่ใกล้ชิดเขาให้มากขึ้น ทำให้เขารู้สึกว่ายังมีเราเป็นคนสำคัญของเขาอยู่"

เอ่ยถึงจุดนี้แล้วชายกลางคนก็เหม่อมองท้องฟ้านอกเรือนที่เต็มไปด้วยดวงดาวระยิบระยับ

"แล้วก็หวังว่าสวรรค์จะช่วยให้เขาลืมเรื่องนี้ได้โดยเร็ว" 

หลานฉี่เหรินถอนหายใจ ทว่าอีกไม่นานเขาก็กำมือแน่นพร้อมกับดวงตาฉายแววเคียดแค้น

... เวินรั่วหาน สิ่งอัปรีย์ที่ท่านทำต่อหลานคนโตของข้า ข้าไม่มีวันลืมแน่!!!....

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

โปรดติดตามต่อในตอนที่ ๔


	4. ตอนที่ ๔

ฤดูกาลผันผ่านแปรเปลี่ยน เช่นเดียวกับพฤติกรรมของประมุขหนุ่มที่เปลี่ยนไปราวหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือหลังเหตุการณ์ชุมนุมประมุขเซียนในวันนั้น

ดวงตาดุจตากวางที่เคยฉายประกายสดใสบัดนี้ทอแววเศร้าหมองอยู่เป็นนิจ รอยยิ้มอ่อนโยนอบอุ่นสร้างความประทับใจให้กับผู้อื่นกลายเป็นรอยยิ้มขื่นที่ทำให้ผู้อื่นอดรู้สึกเป็นห่วงมิได้

ในยามไฮ่บางครั้งก็จะมีเสียงร้องโหยหวนคลุ้มคลั่งดังแว่วมาจากเรือนเหมันต์ซึ่งเป็นเรือนที่พักของประมุข ตามมาด้วยเสียงสะอื้นไห้เบาๆ จนกระทั่งเงียบหายไป หรือไม่ก็เป็นเสียงขลุ่ยเซียวดังเป็นทำนองโศกอันน่าหดหู่กลางค่ำคืนอันเงียบสงัด

จากพฤติกรรมที่เปลี่ยนไปอย่างน่าเป็นห่วงของประมุขคนปัจจุบัน ทำให้อดีตประมุขอย่างหลานฉี่เหรินกลับมาปฏิบัติหน้าที่รักษาการณ์ โดยมีหลานวั่งจีเป็นผู้คุมกฎระเบียบสำนัก ทำให้เรื่องอื้อฉาวนี้มีเพียงไม่กี่คนในสำนักที่รับรู้ และโชคดีที่บรรดาคนที่รับรู้เรื่องนี้ต่างก็ช่วยกันปิดไว้เป็นความลับ

ทั้งหลานฉี่เหรินกับหลานวั่งจีต้องผลัดกันดูแลคุณชายใหญ่ของตระกูลอย่างไม่ให้คลาดสายตา หากมีกิจการงานใดที่ตนเองไม่สะดวกก็จะสั่งให้ศิษย์สำนักคนสนิทเป็นผู้ดูแล

เนื่องเพราะเคยมีเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝันเกิดขึ้นครั้งหนึ่งแล้ว... 

วันเกิดเหตุคือสามวันหลังงานชุมนุมประมุขเซียนที่ฉีซาน ซึ่งในวันนั้นเป็นวันที่ต้องทำความสะอาดกระบี่ 

"ซีเฉิน บาดแผลทางกายเจ้าเพิ่งจะหายดี เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องทำความสะอาดชั่วเยว่วันนี้ก็ได้นะ" 

หลานฉี่เหรินมองหลานคนโตที่กำลังบรรจงเช็ดคมกระบี่สีเงินยวงดุจแสงจันทร์ ทว่าท่าทางกลับเหม่อลอยราวไร้ซึ่งวิญญาณ

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกขอรับท่านอา กระบี่ทุกเล่มล้วนมีจิตวิญญาณ ข้าในฐานะนายของมันไม่อาจปล่อยให้กระบี่มัวหมองมีราคีได้... "

ริมฝีปากหยักได้รูปเอื้อนเอ่ยเสียงเบาหวิว ดวงตาคู่งามพลันไหวระริกเมื่อนึกถึงอะไรบางอย่าง

"...นายของมันมัวหมองขนาดนี้แล้ว ข้าไม่อาจปล่อยให้กระบี่ต้องพลอยเป็นเหมือนเช่นข้าได้ขอรับ... "

หลานฉี่เหรินอ้าปากค้าง ดวงตาฉายแววเจ็บปวด เขากำลังจะเอ่ยปลอบโยนแต่เสียงเรียกของศิษย์สำนักก็ดังขึ้นเสียก่อน

"ท่านอาจารย์ขอรับ มีสารส่งมาถึงท่านอาจารย์ที่เรือนวิจิตร... จากเซียนตูขอรับ"

ดวงตาดูเจ็บปวดของหลานฉี่เหรินแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเคียดแค้นถมึงทึงในทันที และอ่อนแสงลงเมื่อเหลือบมองหลานคนโตที่นั่งนิ่งและมีท่าทางเกร็งทื่อ

"ซีเฉิน...ข้าขอไปรับจดหมายครู่หนึ่งแล้วจะรีบกลับมานะ" ชายกลางคนเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนพลางวางมือบนบ่าหลานชาย ก่อนจะหมุนตัวเดินออกจากเรือนเหมันต์

หลานซีเฉินคลี่ยิ้มอ่อนโยน ทว่าลับหลังผู้เป็นอาแล้ว สีหน้าอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนก็กลับมาหมองลงพร้อมกับจ้องมองกระบี่ในมืออย่างเศร้าสร้อย

เมื่อถึงเรือนวิจิตร หลานฉี่เหรินก็สาวเท้าเข้ามาด้วยอาการหงุดหงิด จนหลานวั่งจีที่นั่งคัดตำราอยู่ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้น

"เอาสารจากเซียนตูมาให้ข้าอ่าน!" 

หลานวั่งจีหยิบจดหมายประทับตราอินทรีสองหัวของสกุลเวินส่งให้ผู้เป็นอา หลานฉี่เหรินฉีกผนึกและกราดมองเนื้อความในนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

ดวงตาของชายกลางคนดูเคร่งเครียดขณะอ่านบรรทัดแรกๆ ที่ว่าด้วยคำขอโทษต่อการจัดรับรองแขกอันบกพร่องจนทำให้ประมุขตระกูลหลานต้องเจ็บป่วย ในใจแค่นหัวเราะกับคำขอโทษที่หาความจริงใจไม่ได้ แต่พอถึงท้ายจดหมาย หลานฉี่เหรินก็เบิกตากว้างถลึงมองอย่างเคียดแค้นแทบกระอักเลือดและปาจดหมายนั้นลงบนโต๊ะอย่างแรง

"บัดซบ!!! ชั่วช้าที่สุด!!!"

"ท่านอา"

หลานวั่งจีอึ้งไปกับสีหน้าของผู้เป็นอาที่แทบจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อใครสักคนได้ เขาหยิบจดหมายบนโต๊ะขึ้นมาอ่าน เมื่อไล่สายตาไปยังท้ายจดหมาย ดวงตาทั้งคู่ก็เบิกกว้าง

ท้ายจดหมายเมื่อดูผิวเผินแล้วเหมือนจะเป็นเนื้อกระดาษว่างเปล่าไม่มีข้อความใด ๆ อยู่ แต่เมื่อเพ่งจิตใช้พลังปราณเข้าช่วย ข้อความที่ซ่อนอยู่ก็ปรากฏให้เห็นเด่นชัด

_...หลานฉี่เหริน ท่านกำลังปกปิดความลับเรื่องเหล็กทมิฬอยู่ใช่หรือไม่ หากใช่ จงสืบหาคลื่นพลังของมันแล้วมอบชิ้นส่วนเหล็กทมิฬชิ้นนั้นให้ข้าเสียโดยดี หากท่านยังไม่อยากให้คนทั่วทั้งยุทธภพล่วงรู้รายละเอียดแบบชัดจัดเต็มว่าหลานชายคนโตของท่านร่านสวาทเพียงใดยามถูกเซียนตูอย่างข้าข่มเหง ตลอดช่วงเวลาที่เราเคยอยู่ด้วยกันท่านก็รู้มิใช่หรือว่าข้าพูดจริงทำจริงแค่ไหน..._

"เขากำลังข่มขู่เรา นี่มันมากเกินไปแล้ว!" หลานวั่งจีถลึงตาพลางขบฟันกรอด

"อย่างไรข้าก็ไม่ยอมให้มันได้เหล็กชิ้นนั้นไป!" ผู้เป็นอาคำราม

"แต่ว่าเรื่องของท่านพี่จะ..."

"ท่านอาจารย์! คุณชายรองหลาน! แย่แล้วขอรับ!"

ก่อนที่หลานวั่งจีจะเอ่ยจบ ศิษย์สำนักคนหนึ่งก็รีบวิ่งกระหืดกระหอบมาหาและถลาตัวลงคุกเข่าคำนับ

"อย่าวิ่งอย่าเอะอะได้ไหม! เจ้าลืมกฎของอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ไปแล้วเรอะ!"

หลานฉี่เหรินตวาด จนศิษย์ผู้นั้นยิ่งหดกายลงหลายส่วน 

"ผู้น้อยทราบขอรับ แต่ว่า...ที่เรือนเหมันต์...."

"มีอะไร!"

"ที่เรือนเหมันต์...ท่านประมุข...ท่านประมุข..."

เห็นท่าทีตื่นตกใจของศิษย์ผู้นั้นแล้วทั้งหลานฉี่เหรินกับหลานวั่งจีก็เริ่มสังหรณ์ใจ ทันใดนั้นทั้งคู่ก็มองหน้ากันพร้อมกับเบิกตากว้าง

"ซีเฉิน!/ท่านพี่!"

ทั้งคู่ลุกพรวดจากโต๊ะเขียนหนังสือและรีบมุ่งหน้าไปยังเรือนเหมันต์ทันที ก่อนจะเลื่อนบานประตูเปิดออก จากนั้นเสียงร้องโหยหวนด้วยความตกใจก็ดังทั้งเรือนเหมันต์

หลานซีเฉินนอนแน่นิ่งอยู่บนพื้นเสื่อ มือข้างหนึ่งยังคงถือชั่วเยว่ที่เพิ่งเช็ดทำความสะอาดไปไม่นาน ทว่าตอนนี้ตรงคมกระบี่กลับมีคราบเลือดจำนวนหนึ่ง มืออีกข้างหนึ่งอาบชุ่มไปด้วยเลือดไหลนองเต็มพื้นเสื่อ บนข้อมือปรากฏรอยบาดเป็นแผลลึก

ใบหน้างดงามบัดนี้ซีดเผือด ทั้งร่างเหลือเพียงลมหายใจรวยรินใกล้ถึงประตูแห่งความตาย

ความชุลมุนบังเกิดขึ้นในทันที ทุกคนต่างช่วยกันห้ามเลือดและหาทางยื้อชีวิตประมุขของตระกูลกันจ้าละหวั่น พร้อมกับพากันสวดภาวนาขอให้ท่านประมุขพ้นจากเงื้อมมือมัจจุราช

เป็นเวลาหลายชั่วยาม คำอธิษฐานของคนทั่วทั้งกูซูจึงสัมฤทธิ์ผล

เทียบปัจจุบันนี้กับตอนนั้นแล้ว นับว่าอาการของหลานซีเฉินดีขึ้นมากนัก เขาสามารถกลับมาดำรงชีวิตประจำวันได้ตามปกติเหมือนเดิม แต่มีข้อยกเว้นในบางเรื่องที่อาจกระตุ้นความทรงจำในครั้งนั้นให้หวนคืน 

เสื้อผ้า เครื่องประดับที่เขาเคยสวมใส่ในวันชุมนุมประมุขเซียนครั้งนั้นถูกทำลายทิ้ง ข้าวของเครื่องใช้ในเรือนถูกจัดวางเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งใหม่ หน้าที่การงานนอกเหนือจากการออกปราบปีศาจก็มีงานผู้ช่วยสั่งสอนศิษย์ประมุขตระกูลเซียนอื่นที่หลานฉี่เหรินเคยทำหน้าที่คนเดียวเต็ม ๆ เพิ่มเข้ามาเพื่อให้เขาได้พบปะผู้คน ไม่ให้หวนคะนึงถึงอดีตอันเลวร้ายยามอยู่ตามลำพัง

และในการต้องพบปะกับผู้คนนี่เองก็ชักนำให้เขาได้เจอกับคนรู้จักคนหนึ่งอีกครั้ง

ร่างกำยำค่อย ๆ ก้าวเข้ามาในเรือนวิจิตร ก่อนจะนั่งลงอย่างสงบเสงี่ยมผิดวิสัยตามปกติและวางดาบคู่กายขนาดใหญ่ลงข้างกาย ท่าทางขึงขังของเขาช่างขัดกับความนุ่มนวลอ่อนโยนของคนฝั่งตรงข้ามที่กำลังรินชากลิ่นหอมกำจายต้อนรับผู้เป็นแขก

"พี่หมิงเจวี๋ย ช่างน่าประหลาดใจนักที่ท่านด้นดั้นมาถึงกูซูด้วยตัวเองในวันนี้ ท่านมีธุระอันใดหรือ?" หลานซีเฉินเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้มนุ่มนวลเฉกเช่นคราวที่เจอกันครั้งแรกขณะยกถ้วยน้ำชายื่นให้แขก

เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยก่อนกระแอมเบา ๆ "เอ่อ...ข้ามาเพราะเรื่องของหวายซัง"

"โอ้...หวายซังผู้เป็นน้องชายท่านน่ะหรือ" หลานซีเฉินเอ่ยอย่างครุ่นคิด "เขาถึงวัยพอจะร่ำเรียนวิชาได้แล้วสินะ"

"ถูกต้อง...ดังนั้นข้าจึงจะส่งเขามาเรียนที่กูซู จะเป็นการรบกวนเจ้าหรือไม่ซีเฉิน" ประมุขแห่งชิงเหอเอ่ยด้วยเสียงนุ่มนวลกว่าปกติ ชนิดที่ศิษย์ชิงเหอคิดว่าประมุขของตนคงจะกินอาหารผิดสำแดงมา

หลานซีเฉินหัวเราะในลำคอเบา ๆ ท่วงท่าสง่างามจับใจทำให้คนที่นั่งด้านตรงกันข้ามต้องลอบกลืนน้ำลาย 

"มิลำบากข้าหรอกขอรับ ซีเฉินเต็มใจ ตอนนี้ก็ใกล้เวลาเปิดรับคุณชายคุณหนูจากตระกูลเซียนต่าง ๆ เข้าเรียนอยู่พอดี ดีเสียอีก หวายซังก็จะได้มีสหาย" 

"งั้นต้องรบกวนเจ้าแล้ว" ประมุขเนี่ยตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มก่อนจะเอ่ยอ้อมแอ้ม "จริงสิ...ซีเฉิน...ข้ามีเรื่องหนึ่งอยากปรึกษาเจ้า..."

ดวงตาเป็นประกายสุกใสดุจดวงดาวปรายมอง "อะไรหรือขอรับพี่หมิงเจวี๋ย?"

เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยหลุบตาลงต่ำและมีท่าทีวางตัวไม่ถูกแลดูน่าขันขัดกับบุคลิกห้าวหาญน่าเกรงขามของเจ้าตัว ทำให้หลานซีเฉินลอบยิ้มจาง ๆ

"หมู่นี้ข้ารู้สึกกระวนกระวายร้อนใจอย่างยิ่ง มิทราบว่าเป็นเพราะถูกวิญญาณดาบรบกวนยามฝึกวิชาดาบชิงเหอหรือไม่ หากยังเป็นเช่นนี้โดยไม่มีทางรักษาข้าเกรงว่าวันธาตุไฟแตกซ่านคงจะมาถึงในเร็ววัน เจ้าพอจะมีทางช่วยเหลือข้าในเรื่องนี้หรือไม่?"

หลานซีเฉินอึ้งไปด้วยความตกใจ 

"เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่ไม่น้อยเลยนะท่านพี่ หากกล่าวถึงหนทางบรรเทาก็พอมีอยู่บ้าง อาจจะไม่หายขาด แต่ก็ทำให้จิตใจของท่านที่ร้อนรุ่มจากการฝึกวิชาดาบสงบลงได้" เขากระพริบตาก่อนเอ่ยต่อ "ถ้าอย่างนั้นข้าจะดีดฉินทำนองชำระใจให้ท่านลองฟังดูขอรับ เผื่อท่านจะได้รู้สึกสงบเย็นลง"

กล่าวจบประมุขหลานก็จัดแจงนั่งขัดสมาธิและสะบัดแขนเสื้อ กู่ฉินขนาดพอดีตัวปรากฏอยู่บนตัก นิ้วเรียวยาวทั้งสิบวางบนสายฉินและเริ่มดีดเป็นทำนองชำระใจ

เสียงทำนองชำระใจให้ความรู้สึกสงบดังคลอกับเสียงธรรมชาติรอบ ๆ อวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ เกิดเป็นบรรยากาศสงบสุขน่าพักอาศัยอย่างเหลือแสน

เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยนั่งนิ่งยามฟังทำนองไพเราะที่อีกคนหนึ่งเล่น ทว่าในใจตอนนี้ไม่ได้สงบนิ่งตามทำนองเพลงเลย สายตาคู่คมกลับจับจ้องมือเรียวทั้งคู่ที่กำลังเคลื่อนที่พลิ้วไหวบนสายฉินและดวงหน้าของคนตรงข้ามที่กำลังเล่นเพลงฉินอย่างขะมักเขม้น

รอยยิ้มบางเบาที่ฉาบบนใบหน้าราวเทพเซียนจำแลงขณะนิ้วดุจลำเทียนกวาดพลิ้วไปบนสายเครื่องดนตรีทำให้เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยใจกระตุกไม่เป็นจังหวะ 

หลานซีเฉินในตอนนี้ช่างดูอ่อนโยนน่าทนุถนอม อบอุ่นดังดวงตะวันยามอรุณรุ่ง ขณะเดียวกันก็เย็นฉ่ำดุจน้ำในลำธารบนภูเขา

...หากเขาได้สัมผัสคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้งจะเป็นเช่นไรกันนะ จะเหมือนกับในความฝันเกือบทุกค่ำคืนหลังจากได้พบเจอครั้งแรกที่ปู้เย่เทียนจนต้องเพ้อคะนึงหาแม้จะกลับมาถึงชิงเหอแล้วหรือไม่...

สติสัมปชัญญะทั้งหมดของเนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยหลุดลอย โดยไม่รู้ตัว มือหนาก็ได้เลื่อนไปกุมมือเรียวข้างหนึ่งที่วางบนสายฉินจนทำนองเพลงหยุดลง 

"พะ...พี่หมิงเจวี๋ย?"

ดวงตาคู่คมกระพริบอย่างเริ่มรู้สึกตัว ก่อนจะสบกับดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอุ่นที่เบิกกว้างด้วยความตกใจ ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนปะทะรดใบหน้าของทั้งคู่ที่อยู่ห่างกันไม่ถึงหนึ่งคืบ

เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยเป็นฝ่ายสะดุ้งถอยออกคนแรก เขามีท่าทางลุกลี้ลุกลนก่อนจะเอ่ยพึมพำเบา ๆ

"ขะ..ข้า...ข้าขอโทษ...ข้าไม่รู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไป...ข้า...ข้าขอลา..."

สิ้นประโยคนี้เขาก็ผลุนผลันคว้าดาบป้าเซี่ยเดินออกจากเรือนวิจิตรไปด้วยอาการเลิกลั่กไม่มีมาดของประมุขเนี่ยเเห่งชิงเหอผู้ดุดันน่าเกรงขามเลยแม้แต่น้อย

หลานซีเฉินนั่งนิ่งด้วยอาการตกตะลึงกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ ใจที่สงบนิ่งกลับเต้นแรงไม่เป็นจังหวะพร้อมกับใบหน้าเห่อร้อนอย่างไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน แต่เมื่อนึกถึงท่าทางของคนที่เพิ่งออกจากเรือนไป รอยยิ้มอบอุ่นรู้เท่าทันก็ผุดขึ้นเช่นเดียวกับริ้วแดงระเรื่อบนใบหน้า

...เกรงว่าความร้อนรุ่มใจที่ท่านเผชิญอยู่อาจไม่ได้เกิดจากวิชาดาบชิงเหอเนี่ยแล้วขอรับ พี่หมิงเจวี๋ย... 

ขณะเดียวกัน ตรงบริเวณทางเข้าอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่

ปึก!

กำปั้นหนักๆ ทุบหินก้อนยักษ์ข้างทางจนเกิดรอยร้าว ใบหน้าของชายร่างใหญ่แดงจัดคล้ายเป็นไข้จนบรรดาผู้ติดตามจากชิงเหอที่ยืนรออยู่พากันสะดุ้งตกใจกับอาการของท่านประมุข

“ท่านประมุขเป็นอะไรหรือไม่ขอรับ? อากาศบนนั้นเย็นเกินไปหรือ? ท่านจึงดูราวกับไม่สบาย?” ศิษย์ชิงเหอคนหนึ่งรวบรวมความกล้าถามขึ้น

“มะ...ไม่มีอะไร...” เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยตอบเสียงแผ่ว ดวงตาดุดันอ่อนลงจนผิดสังเกต “ธุระข้าเสร็จแล้ว พวกเรากลับ!”

เอ่ยแล้วเขาก็สะบัดแขนเสื้อเดินนำหน้าไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ปล่อยให้บรรดาผู้ติดตามงุนงงเป็นไก่ตาแตกก่อนจะรีบตามประมุขของพวกตนไปติด ๆ

...บัดซบ! ทำไมข้าปอดแหกแบบนี้...

เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยก่นด่าตัวเอง วิชาการรบการปกครองแก่กล้าไม่มีใครเทียบ แต่พอได้อยู่ต่อหน้าเทพจำแลงแห่งเขากูซูไม่ถึงครึ่งชั่วยามกลับปวกเปียกสิ้นไร้วิชา

ฝึกดาบยังไม่ยากเท่าเรื่องนี้เลย

ยามนึกถึงมือเรียวขาวเนียนดุจหยกสลักชั้นดีคู่นั้นขยับเคลื่อนบนสายฉิน หัวใจของเขาก็เต้นแรงราวกับออกรบมาสิบศึกติด

สัมผัสเรียบเนียนจากมือข้างนั้นยังติดอยู่ที่ฝ่ามือ ทำให้เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยแทบจะเป็นไข้อย่างที่ผู้ติดตามของเขาบอกไว้จริง ๆ

...แตะต้องตัวไปขนาดนั้นแล้ว เขาต้องโกรธข้าแน่ ๆ ...

ในสมองเริ่มว้าวุ่น เป็นสิ่งที่คนเถรตรงขวานผ่าซากอย่างเขาไม่เคยเจอมาก่อนในชีวิต

...บ้าเอ้ย หมดกันภาพลักษณ์ประมุขเนี่ยผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ของข้า...

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

โปรดติดตามต่อตอนที่ ๕


	5. ตอนที่ ๕

เมื่อเดินทางถึงชิงเหอ ผู้เป็นประมุขก็รีบเดินเข้าไปยังเรือนที่พักชั้นในทันที ทำเอาบรรดาผู้ติดตามต้องเกาศีรษะกันเป็นแถว พอถึงห้อง ๆ หนึ่งเขาก็พังประตูดังโครมจนเปิดอ้าออก ส่งผลให้ชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กที่กำลังตั้งใจวาดภาพอยู่ในห้องนั้นต้องสะดุ้งโหยงปล่อยพู่กันร่วง

“หวะ...เหวอ พี่ใหญ่!”

เนี่ยหวายซังเบิกตากว้างและรีบลุกลี้ลุกลนรวบภาพวาดบนโต๊ะหนีผู้เป็นพี่ที่มองตาขวาง ก่อนทำทีเป็นหยิบตำราวิชาดาบมาอ่าน

“มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นนะพี่ใหญ่! ...ขะ...ข้าแค่วาดรูปคลายเครียดหลังอ่านตำราดาบแล้วเท่านั้นเอง”

ดวงตาของเนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยเป็นประกายคมกริบราวกับจะถามว่าเป็นความจริงแน่หรือจนเนี่ยหวายซังต้องยกตำราดาบในมือปิดใบหน้า เหลือเพียงดวงตากลมโตที่มองหลุกหลิกไปมา

“งั้นก็แล้วไป”

เสียงทุ้มเอ่ย เนี่ยหวายซังลอบถอนหายใจโล่งอก ขณะเดียวกันก็มองสำรวจผู้เป็นพี่ที่ดูเหมือนเสียอาการกับเรื่องบางอย่างมาจนเห็นได้ชัด

“พี่ใหญ่ ท่านเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า ปกติตอนท่านฝึกดาบไม่เคยหน้าแดงขนาดนี้นี่นา”

เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยแค่นเสียงหึ ก่อนสายตาแข็งกร้าวจะนุ่มนวลลง

“ไม่มีอะไรทั้งนั้น สัปดาห์หน้าเจ้าเตรียมตัวเดินทางไปศึกษาที่กูซูซะ”

เนี่ยหวายซังสะดุ้งโหยง

“หา? ไวปานนั้นเชียวพี่ใหญ่ ข้า...ข้ายังไม่พร้อมเลย”

ร่างเล็กก้มหน้างุดและเอ่ยเสียงอ่อนลงในช่วงท้าย เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยพ่นลมหายใจก่อนวางมือหนาบนศีรษะน้องชาย

“อาซัง เจ้าถึงวัยต้องศึกษาเล่าเรียนแล้ว กูซูหลานเป็นสถานที่มีชื่อด้านวิชาการ อีกหน่อยเจ้าก็ได้เจอสหายจากตระกูลอื่น เจ้าจะได้ไม่ต้องนั่งเบื่ออยู่ที่นี่คนเดียว ไม่ดีหรือไง?”

เมื่อได้ยินว่าไม่ต้องนั่งเบื่อคนเดียว เนี่ยหวายซังก็มีดวงตาเป็นประกายขึ้นมา

“ถ้างั้น...ข้าจะรีบเตรียมตัวขอรับ!” ชายร่างเล็กพยักหน้าแข็งขัน “แต่ว่า...ข้าขอให้ท่านพี่เมิ่งติดตามข้าไปด้วยได้หรือไม่ ข้าเพิ่งจะได้ออกจากเขตแดนชิงเหอเป็นครั้งแรก...เลยรู้สึกไม่มั่นใจนักน่ะขอรับ”

“เอาสิ เมิ่งเหยารอบรู้ภูมิประเทศการเดินทางดี มีเขาติดตามไปด้วยเจ้าจะได้อุ่นใจ”

“งั้น...งั้น...ข้าขอไปบอกเรื่องนี้กับท่านพี่เมิ่งก่อนนะขอรับ!” เนี่ยหวายซังยิ้มกว้างและรีบเบี่ยงตัวออกจากห้อง

“หวายซัง”

“ขอรับ?”

“เย็นนี้ข้าต้องเห็นเจ้าอยู่ในสนามฝึกดาบนะ ไม่งั้น...” เนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยเอ่ยพร้อมกับชายตามองกระดาษภาพวาดที่กองขยุ้มอยู่บนโต๊ะข้างตัว “เจ้าอาจไม่ได้เห็นภาพวาดภาพนี้อีกก็เป็นได้”

รอยยิ้มกว้างของเนี่ยหวายซังกลายเป็นยิ้มแหย พร้อมกับที่เขาขานรับเสียงสั่น

“ขะ...ขอรับ พี่ใหญ่...” ดวงตากลมโตกลอกไปมา “...ข้าไปก่อนล่ะขอรับ”

เอ่ยแล้วร่างเล็กก็วิ่งแผลวหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนที่เสียงถอนหายใจเฮือกอย่างระอาใจจากผู้เป็นพี่จะดังตามหลัง

............................................................................

วันเปิดภาคการศึกษาได้มาถึง บุตรธิดาเซียนหลายตระกูลได้เดินทางมาถึงสำนักอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ ในบรรดาศิษย์แต่ละรุ่นดูเหมือนว่าศิษย์รุ่นนี้จะดูมีสีสันเป็นพิเศษ เนื่องจากคุณชายคนหนึ่งจากตระกูลเจียงแห่งอวิ๋นเมิ่ง เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยน ได้ก่อเรื่องผิดกฎของสำนักไปสามข้อในคืนเดียว จนทำให้คุณชายรองของตระกูลต้องเป็นคนจัดการ

หลานซีเฉินในฐานะประมุขสำนักรู้สึกประหลาดใจไม่น้อยที่คน ๆ นี้สามารถทำให้น้องชายแสดงสีหน้าท่าทางอย่างอื่นนอกจากอาการเย็นชาเฉยเมยออกมาได้ เขารู้สึกเอ็นดูคุณชายเว่ยขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก และรู้สึกประทับใจกับความเฉลียวฉลาดปราดเปรื่องของอีกฝ่ายในยามที่พวกเขาวินิจฉัยร่างของศิษย์นอกสำนักคนหนึ่งที่แปรสภาพเป็นหุ่นเชิดหลังจากหลานวั่งจีนำกลับมายังอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ และมันก็ทำให้ได้หลักฐานอย่างหนึ่งว่าต้องมีคนใช้วิชามารอะไรสักอย่างในการสร้างหุ่นเชิดขึ้นมา

“ซีเฉิน เรื่องนี้เห็นทีจะไม่ใช่เรื่องเล็กเสียแล้ว”

หลานฉี่เหรินเอ่ยขึ้นมาหลังจากเห็นว่าทั้งเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนและหลานวั่งจีได้ออกจากห้องวินิจฉัยไปแล้ว

หลานซีเฉินก้มหน้าพลางถอนหายใจ ดวงตาที่ดูอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนทอแววเคร่งเครียด

“ข้าเองก็เหมือนจะทราบสิ่งที่ท่านอาหมายความถึงแล้วขอรับ” เขาตอบเสียงเบา “แต่ท่านอาวางใจเถอะขอรับ ข้าจะไม่ปล่อยให้อดีตของข้ามาเป็นปัญหาต่อการจัดการเรื่องนี้อย่างแน่นอนถ้าหากว่ามันเกี่ยวข้องกับคน ๆ นั้นจริง ๆ”

หลานฉี่เหรินเหลือบมองอย่างเป็นห่วง แม้จะผ่านไปหลายปีแล้ว แต่บาดแผลจากเรื่องนั้นก็ยังคงติดอยู่ในใจของหลานคนโตและตัวเขาอยู่ตลอดมา

วันนั้นน่าจะเป็นตัวเขาเองที่ทำหน้าที่แทนหลานชาย หลานของเขาจะได้ไม่ต้องพบกับบาดแผลยากที่จะลืมเลือนเช่นนี้ และบางทีเขาเองก็อาจพาคน ๆ นั้นที่ทำให้หัวใจของตัวเขาในวัยเยาว์สั่นไหวกลับคืนมาได้

ทว่าโลกนี้มักเล่นตลกกับชะตาชีวิตของคนเสมอ...

คนที่เคยแบ่งปันช่วงเวลาแห่งความสุขในวัยเยาว์ด้วยกันและทำให้เขามอบหัวใจให้หมดทั้งใจได้ตายจากเขาไปแล้วเมื่อถึงจุดที่พวกเขาเลือกเดินทางต่างเส้นทางกัน และหมดสิ้นเยื่อใยต่อกันอย่างไม่อาจประสานคืนเมื่ออีกฝ่ายกระทำเรื่องเลวทรามกับหลานคนโตของเขาอย่างไม่อาจให้อภัย

“ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นก็ดีแล้ว เพราะสิ่งที่ข้าเป็นห่วงก็คือเรื่องของเจ้า” หลานฉี่เหรินลูบเครา “เจ้ากลับไปพักเถอะ พรุ่งนี้เรามีพิธีคารวะอาจารย์ต้องจัดอยู่ ส่วนเรื่องหุ่นเชิดนี่บางทีเราอาจต้องสอบถามจากทางชิงเหอ หลันหลิง และอวิ๋นเมิ่งอีกที”

“ขอรับ”

หลานซีเฉินพยักหน้าก่อนยกมือขึ้นคำนับผู้เป็นอาและออกจากเรือนไป

หลานฉี่เหรินถอนหายใจมองร่างของหลานชายคนโตเดินจากไป ในดวงตาฉายแวววิตก

...ขออย่าให้อดีตที่เขาเคยเผชิญหวนกลับคืนมาหลอกหลอนเขาเลย...

เมื่อหลานซีเฉินเดินออกจากเรือนใหญ่ เขาก็พบกับหลานวั่งจีที่มายืนรออยู่ด้านหน้าเรือนพอดี

“วั่งจี”

หลานวั่งจีหันมองตามต้นเสียงก่อนจะเดินมาหาผู้เป็นพี่และยกมือขึ้นคำนับ

“พี่ใหญ่”

“วั่งจี เจ้ามาหาข้ามีเรื่องอะไรงั้นหรือ?”

หลานวั่งจีเงยหน้าขึ้น

“พี่ใหญ่กับท่านอาเหมือนกำลังหนักใจเรื่องหุ่นเชิด”

หลานซีเฉินหลุบตาลงและก้าวเท้าเดินคู่กับน้องชาย

“ข้าเพิ่งคุยกับท่านอามา ถึงแม้ว่าเรื่องนี้ยังไม่ทราบสาเหตุที่มา แต่คาดการณ์เบื้องต้นได้ว่าอาจมีคนกำลังลองวิชามารอยู่ หากว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นอย่างที่ข้าคิดคนผู้นี้ก็ใจกล้าไม่น้อย การหายตัวไปของผู้บำเพ็ญเพียรเหล่านั้นอาจเป็นแค่การเริ่มต้น”

“พี่ใหญ่มีแผนอะไรหรือไม่ขอรับ?”

หลานซีเฉินมองไปข้างหน้า

“วันนี้คงทำได้แค่สืบหาเบาะแสก่อน แต่ว่า....”

เขาหยุดไปครู่หนึ่ง สีหน้าดูหมองลงจนหลานวั่งจีหันกลับมามองด้วยความสงสัย

“พี่ใหญ่?”

หลานซีเฉินชะงักราวกับตระหนักว่าควรพูดเรื่องนี้กับน้องชายดีหรือไม่ ก่อนระบายลมหายใจและเอ่ยตัดบท

“ช่างเถอะ ข้าอาจจะคิดมากไปก็ได้ วั่งจี เจ้าไปสืบเรื่องผู้บำเพ็ญเพียรที่หายตัวไปอีกครั้ง แต่จำไว้ว่าอย่าวู่วามเด็ดขาด”

หลานวั่งจีมองหน้าและพยักหน้ารับ

“ขอรับ พี่ใหญ่โปรดวางใจ”

หลานซีเฉินกระตุกยิ้ม

“เจ้าไม่เคยทำให้ข้าต้องกังวลเลย” เขาเอ่ยและเดินไปข้างหน้า ดวงตาฉายแววครุ่นคิด “ตั้งแต่ท่านพ่อจากไป เจ้าก็ดูสุขุมขึ้นเยอะ มีบางครั้งข้าคิดว่า ข้าคาดหวังเจ้ามากเกินไปหรือไม่”

หลานวั่งจีเดินขึ้นมาตีเสมอกับพี่ชาย

“พี่ใหญ่งานหนัก ข้าก็แค่แบ่งเบาเท่านั้น”

หลานซีเฉินยิ้มรับพลางหัวเราะในลำคออย่างเอ็นดู

“เจ้าตามข้ามาฝึกวิชาครั้งนี้ก็ดี พี่น้องจากตระกูลต่าง ๆ ที่อายุพอกันกับเจ้าก็มีเยอะ เจ้าก็ควรที่จะผูกมิตรไว้บ้าง”

หลานวั่งจีมีสีหน้าขรึมลงและหลบสายตา ฝ่ายพี่ชายได้ทีจึงเอ่ยต่อ

“ที่จริงแล้วข้ารู้สึกว่าคุณชายเว่ยก็ดีนะ...”

หลานวั่งจีถึงกับหันจ้องพี่ชายเขม็ง

“...เพียงแค่บางครั้งเขาอาจทำอะไรแปลก ๆ ไปบ้าง แต่ก็เป็นคนที่ฉลาดหลักแหลม นิสัยก็ร่าเริงสนุกสนาน”

หลานซีเฉินเอ่ยราวกับไม่รู้สึกรู้สาในขณะที่ผู้เป็นน้องชายมีสีหน้าขรึมลง เมื่อเขาเหลือบมองปฏิกิริยาคนฟังก็เห็นว่ามือของหลานวั่งจีกำลังกำกระบี่แน่น

“วั่งจี วิทยายุทธ์ของคุณชายเว่ยก็ไม่เลวไช่ไหม?” หลานซีเฉินหยั่งเชิงอีกครั้ง

หลานวั่งจีเหลือบมองหน้าพี่ชาย

“พวกเจ้าสู้กันไม่รู้แพ้ชนะ” ผู้เป็นพี่เอ่ยพลางยักคิ้ว

หลานวั่งจีเงียบไม่ว่ากล่าวอะไรก่อนจะเดินหนีพี่ชายในทันที หลานซีเฉินมองตามก่อนจะลอบยิ้ม

...เจ้าถูกใจเขาแล้วสินะวั่งจี...

TBC


End file.
